Saindo de Casa
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Kyo percebe que não faz nada direito, vivendo com Iori e resolve sair de casa para amadurecer. Contudo, o ruivo não gostou da idéia. Yaoi, Lemon. Kyo x Iori.


Por Leona-EBM

**Saindo de Casa**

**OoO**

"_Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas não se submetem e  
não se dominam, apenas se completam"._

**OoO**

O vento frio bateu contra seus cabelos castanhos, ele estava debilmente cansado naquele dia. Finalmente resolveu achar um emprego, mas como não tinha nenhum estudo, agora trabalhava como auxiliar de escritório. Ele era o famoso "faz-tudo" e sempre acabava seu dia exausto. Kyo podia voltar para a vida de riquinho, mas depois que começou a viver com Iori, a maturidade bateu na sua porta.

A gravata lhe enforcava, ele estava sentado a uma mesa de barzinho com seus colegas de trabalho, ajeitando-a com impaciência. Um tempo depois se despediu, já estava ficando tarde.

Quando chegou na sua moto, montou e saiu rapidamente da frente daquele barzinho. Contudo algo lhe dizia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. O que seria?

- "Estou com uma sensação estranha. Será que deixei o computador ligado?" – pensou.

O moreno suspirou e resolveu seguir em frente. Era neurose de sua cabeça! Pensava. Ele não tinha pressa. Era sexta-feira e poderia demorar a chegar em casa para posteriormente dormir abraçado ao seu querido ruivo.

O seu percurso foi maior, pois resolveu passear por um bairro que lhe agradava. Mas logo foi para casa, estacionando a moto na garagem, atrás do estiloso carro de Yagami. Tinha que admitir que o ruivo tinha um gosto de se invejar.

Kusanagi entrou na casa, jogando o casaco em cima do sofá. Abriu um largo sorriso para Iori que estava jogado no sofá da sala, contudo havia algo errado. O ruivo parecia estar mal humorado.

- Oi, Iori. – sorriu, aproximando-se do maior, beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios – tudo bem?

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Ah, eu estava num barzinho. – respondeu distraído, começando a caminhar para o quarto, retirando seus sapatos apertados e os colocando embaixo da cama. Ele despiu suas roupas, olhando para Yagami que estava encostado ao batente da porta, observando-o.

- O que foi, Iori?

- Você se esqueceu...

- Ah?

- De novo. – suspirou – por que eu sou o único que tento manter esse relacionamento? – resmungou, virando-se e caminhando até a sala.

Kyo estava imóvel no meio do quarto, segurando sua calça na mão, pensando no que havia esquecido. De repente arregalou os olhos e deixou sua boca aberta por alguns minutos.

- "Ótimo. Eu esqueci de novo. Que merda!" – pensou com abatimento.

O moreno vestiu uma calça preta de pano que ficava folgada nas pernas. Ele foi até a sala, vendo Iori aconchegado ao sofá, bebendo sua cerveja.

- Desculpe-me. – Kyo pediu.

- Esquece. Cansei de esperar algo de você.

- Eu fiquei distraído nesse tempo por causa do trabalho. – falava com cautela, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo, olhando-o como se fosse um cão abandonado.

- Nós podemos sair. – sorriu amarelo.

- Não.

- Iori, perdoe-me. Eu... eu não tenho cabeça para essas coisas.

O ruivo nada disse, ignorando o outro com fleuma. Ele havia feito Kyo prometer que não ia esquecer esse aniversário de namoro, mas era impossível enfiar alguma coisa na cabeça do outro que não fosse apenas seus problemas.

- Iori... por favor.

- O que quer que eu faça? Tudo bem, está perdoado. Agora vá dormir, e não me encha a paciência.

O moreno suspirou, não adiantava conversar agora. Ele havia errado novamente. Ele saiu com passos lentos da sala, jogando-se na cama do quarto com as mãos no rosto. Era o aniversário de um ano de namoro e ele havia esquecido. Mas um ano de namoro era um marco! Uma data muito especial.

Kyo ficou jogado na cama, aos poucos ele foi se sentindo cada vez mal até que sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. No final acabou dormindo ali mesmo, vencido pelo cansaço. Ele só foi acordar na manhã do dia seguinte ao ouvir a porta do banheiro batendo. Suas pálpebras foram abrindo, ele se sentou e coçou os olhos.

O moreno foi até a cozinha vendo que o café estava pronto. E pensou. Quando foi que levantou antes de Iori para fazer o café da manhã? Nunca. Nunca fazia nada naquela casa. Não cozinhava, lavava, passava... não fazia nada.

Parecia que todas as negligências de Kyo resolveram bater na sua porta naquela manhã de sábado. Ele se sentia um péssimo namorado, companheiro de casa e amigo.

Iori passou por ele, dizendo um bom dia baixo sentando-se à mesa. O ruivo lia o jornal e bebia café. Kusanagi sentou-se em silêncio e tomou um pouco do café preto.

- Iori, eu queria dizer que...

- Se é sobre ontem. Poupe-me. – pediu, sem olhar para o outro.

- Eu...

- Kyo, não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas...

- Dê-me esse presente, tudo bem? Fique quietinho! – pediu, exibindo um sorriso desgostoso.

- "Ah, você é tão bom pra mim. Eu não sirvo para você." – refletiu com tristeza.

O café da manhã foi o mais silencioso que já tiveram no relacionamento. Iori se levantou e começou a lavar a louça, Kyo não se incomodaria com o gesto do ruivo, mas só agora notava que ele que fazia praticamente tudo.

E Iori trabalhava, tocava na sua banda, cuidava da casa, cuidava dos dois e ainda era um ótimo namorado. A cada pensamento, Kyo estava se denegrindo.

- Eu estava pensando. Eu nunca te ajudo em nada. – falou, vendo o outro enxugar a louça.

Iori ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e começou a rir baixinho, deixando Kyo ainda mais silencioso, ele estava constrangido. O ruivo foi até a mesa, puxou o queixo de Kyo para cima e beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

- Novidade. – murmurou – eu vou sair. Tenho ensaio.

- Hoje?

- Sim, como não tenho nada para fazer hoje. – disse, acentuando bem as palavras "nada" e "hoje". – eu marquei um ensaio. Tem comida na geladeira, eu só voltarei à tarde.

Kyo viu o ruivo saindo com seu instrumento. O moreno desabou na mesa, chorando baixinho a princípio, mas não se conteve e desatou em chorar com intensidade. Quando melhorou de sua baixa estima, ele se ergueu e começou a limpar a casa.

As horas se passaram e Kyo estava limpando cada pedacinho. Parecia que queria varrer seus problemas junto com a poeira, mas por mais que limpasse, ainda sentia-se um nada para Yagami.

- "Só sirvo para ele me foder mesmo," – pensou com tristeza – "pareço um puto. Eu só procuro sexo... nem parece um namorado apesar de morarmos juntos".

O sol estava começando a desaparecer. Kyo tomou um banho rápido e se jogou na cama, cochilando. Porém acordou ao ouvir a porta do quarto batendo, ele olhou para o ruivo que se sentou na cama para retirar os sapatos.

- Demorou. – acusou Kyo.

Iori nada disse. Desde quando o ruivo ficava tão silencioso? Aquilo começou a incomodar o moreno. E se o ruivo estivesse ficando com outra pessoa? Ou então não gostasse mais dele?

- O que deu em você para limpar essa casa? – indagou, sentindo o cheiro fresco de pinho que vinha do banheiro.

- Eu estava querendo mudar as coisas, – falou – nunca faço nada. Perdão Iori, eu demoro a perceber o que faço de errado. E você nunca me pede nada.

- Ah, claro. Eu sou o responsável agora. – falou ríspido. Ele parecia cansado.

- Não, não. Só fale quando achar alguma coisa ruim. – pediu.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. – sorriu.

- Quando eu quiser?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Então escuta.

Kyo se ajeitou na cama, ficando a olhar para o ruivo com atenção, esperando que ele lhe dissesse o que tanto queria ouvir.

- Você não faz nada que não seja para você mesmo. Só cozinha quando quer algo em especial ou então pede para eu fazer. Não limpa nada, nem suas roupas. Não retira um prato de comida da mesa... e sempre se esquece dos nossos compromissos. – suspirou, respirando fundo em seguida, retomando seu fôlego – não só nossos aniversários, mas qualquer coisa que eu marco com você. Agora que arranjou esse emprego, só vive a pensar nele e não pensa que eu também chego cansado em casa.

Os olhos de Kyo começaram a ficarem marejados com aquelas palavras. Iori falava tudo de um jeito seco e frio, como costumava ser no passado.

- E o pior, é que você fica bravo se eu reclamo e diz que não é meu empregado. Ou melhor, diz que você não é minha mulher. Sabe Kyo... um relacionamento precisa de maturidade. Eu preciso que você pense em dois, entende? Não é só sexo.

- "Não é só sexo." – mentalizou essa frase.

- Eu vou tomar um banho agora. E limpar uma casa uma vez, não vai apagar o que você já fez e não vai corrigir nada de errado se continuar sendo egoísta, – dizia, caminhando para o banheiro – pense nisso, Kyo – encerrou o seu diálogo, fechando a porta da suíte.

Após o monólogo de Yagami, Kyo ficou ainda pior. Ele vestiu um jeans e uma camiseta de manga comprida preta e saiu de casa, pegando sua moto. Ele precisava relaxar um pouco, colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Ele viajou durante um tempo, pegando a estrada, olhando o marcador de gasolina que estava bem elevado. O tempo passou e já estava na praia mais próxima da cidade, que ficava menos de uma hora se viajasse em alta velocidade. Quando sentiu o cheiro da maresia, seu coração se acalmou.

O moreno estacionou sua moto e foi até a areia, com os pés já descalços, sentando-se ali para ouvir e apreciar o mar. E ali ficou, refletindo sobre seu relacionamento.

De repente o seu celular começou a tocar, ele o puxou de sua calça e atendeu.

_- Oi, Iori._

_- Onde você está?_

_- Apenas refrescando a cabeça._

_- Podia ter deixado um recado – _ralhou.

_- Desculpe. Eu só faço coisa errada mesmo._

_- Não veja com esse sentimentalismo. Avise-me quando for sair!_

_- Desculpe, Iori._

_- Volte agora para casa._

_- Depois._

_- Kyo, eu estou falando sério._

_- Eu já vou. Deixe-me ficar aqui um pouco._

_- Onde você está?_

Kyo sentiu um frio correr sua espinha. Ele não podia falar que estava no litoral ou Iori ia surtar.

_- Andando de moto._

_- Ótimo, eu imagino. Mas que bairro você está? Está na casa de Benimaru?_

_- Não, não._

Kyo não sabia mais o que responder, então ficou em silêncio, ouvindo as indagações de Yagami. E quando não tinha mais como fugir das perguntas, ele acabou revelando.

_- Estou na praia._

_- O QUE!?!?_

_- Ah... Iori eu queria relaxar um pouco e... Iori? Iori?_

O moreno ficou olhando para o seu aparelho que agora estava na tela principal. Iori havia desligado na sua cara.

- "Merda, eu só faço merda! Tudo que eu faço é errado".

Não queria voltar para casa e se deparar com um ruivo furioso, e com razão. Que jogaria todos seus defeitos em sua cara. Está certo que não era perfeito, mas não era uma pessoa tão terrível assim.

O tempo começou a passar e Kyo não se mexia. Parecia que o mar o mantinha preso naquele lugar, e ali ficou, estagnado em seus pensamentos autodestrutivos.

- "Talvez eu não esteja preparado para um relacionamento. E pensar que eu vivo na casa dele. Talvez precisemos nos separar, eu no meu apartamento e ele na casa dele," – pensou – "senão, eu vou acabar com tudo. Não, que bobagem a minha, eu já acabei com tudo. Só falta mais uma briga para começarmos a nos atacar, ou melhor, ele me atacar".

A madrugada estava chegando, Kyo estava sonolento, mas tinha um objetivo agora. Ele tinha que tomar decisões. Ele subiu na sua moto e voltou para a cidade numa velocidade reduzida, se precaveu por causa da sonolência.

Quando chegou em casa, Kyo a entrou silenciosa. Ele foi até o quarto encontrando o ruivo deitado na cama e ali se sentou, tocando na franja rubra com delicadeza. Estava distraído no seu ato, perdido nos seus devaneios, quando sentiu a mão de Iori fechar-se na sua abruptamente.

- Aaahhhh! Iori! – gritou, assustando-se.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Eu estava colocando minha cabeça em ordem.

Iori se sentou na cama, exibindo seu olhar frio e mal humorado. Era o mesmo olhar que Kyo recebia quando ainda eram rivais e isso o entristeceu, não gostava de ver Iori assim, mas ultimamente ele só andava com esse tipo de expressão.

- E conseguiu pensar em algo para deixar de ser tão idiota? – indagou com rispidez.

- Sim. – respondeu firme, porém melancólico.

- Qual seu plano genial, agora? – indagou cínico.

- Eu acho melhor voltar a morar no meu apartamento.

- O QUE!?

Kyo suspirou ao ver a reação do outro, ele sabia que Iori ia reagir assim no começo, mas era para o bem de todos.

- Eu disse para você pensar em dois. E é isso que você pensa?

- Iori, escute...

- O que quer que eu escute? Não está feliz comigo?

- Não é isso, escute! – pediu, segurando o rosto do mais alto com as duas mãos – eu acho melhor. Eu não aprendi viver com responsabilidade, e antes de morar com você, eu tenho que dar um rumo para minha vida pessoal.

Iori não podia acreditar nas palavras de seu namorado. Então o presente de um ano de namoro de Kyo era se afastar dele? Que ótimo! Pensou o ruivo desgostoso com aquela notícia.

- Ah! Faça o que quiser. – praguejou, saindo do quarto e indo até o banheiro, fechando-se ali.

Kusanagi respirou fundo, para buscar forças. Ele pegou sua mala e jogou suas roupas ali, apenas uma muda. Ele pegou a chave de seu apartamento que estava dentro de uma caixa de metal levemente empoeirada e saiu do quarto, olhando com tristeza para a porta do banheiro. Todavia era melhor assim! Pensava o moreno.

Ele subiu na sua moto e saiu dali. Seu apartamento ficava trinta minutos da casa de Yagami, isso porque as ruas estavam vazias naquele sábado de madrugada, mas nos dias se semana era mais dificultoso chegar até a casa do outro.

Quando chegou, passou pela portaria e foi até seu andar. Quando entrou, quis cair para trás. Estava uma bagunça!

- Eu preciso de uma empregada. – disse para si mesmo – Não! Não... eu vou limpar isso.

Kyo caminhou até seu quarto, arrancando os lençóis empoeirados e os jogando num cesto. Depois pegou uma nova roupa de cama no armário e cobriu o colchão, caindo e dormindo ali em seguida.

Na manhã do dia seguinte. Kyo saiu de casa para comprar produtos de limpeza e retornou para fazer a grande faxina que levou muitas horas, mas no final ficou satisfeito com o serviço. Quando terminou já era final de tarde e ele caiu exausto na sua cama.

- Ah... agora sim. Que cheiro bom! – falou com um largo sorriso.

Todavia seus sentimentos ainda estavam perturbados. Ele pegou seu celular e ligou para o ruivo.

_- Iori?_

_- O que foi?_

_- Você... está bravo comigo?_

_- ..._

_- Iori. Eu te amo._

_- Hump! Mesmo? Não parece._

_- Por favor, tente me entender. Vai ser melhor assim._

_- Se quiser terminar. Apenas converse comigo, não precisa fugir desse jeito. E quando vai passar aqui para pegar o resto de suas coisas?_

A voz fria do ruivo estava cortando seu coração.

_- Eu não estou terminando nada. Eu te amo e sou seu namorado, droga. Eu só acho que não consigo viver com outra pessoa, eu não consigo! Apenas não consigo! Ta bom?_

_- Ah, eu entendi. E vai viver sozinho agora?_

_- Por enquanto sim._

_- Por enquanto? Depois quer voltar para minha casa?_

_- Por que não?_

_- Acha que eu sou o quê, Kusanagi?_

Quando Iori usava o seu sobrenome, Kyo tinha certeza que ele estava com raiva.

_- Você que está tornando tudo muito difícil. Eu só quero viver sozinho, eu consigo me organizar melhor. Iori você é tão bom para mim, sempre faz tudo, eu quero retribuir..._

_- Eu era bom para você. Cuide-se, Kyo._

_- Como assim "cuide-se"?_

_- É isso que entendeu. Tchau._

A ligação foi encerrada. O coração de Kyo pulou para fora do peito. Será que Iori não queira mais vê-lo? Ele voltou a discar para o ruivo.

_- O que foi agora?_

_- Você terminou comigo?_

_- Não era isso que queria?_

_- Claro que não! Idiota! _

_- Não veja me xingar._

_- Eu te amo, imbecil._

_- Pare com esse drama._

_- Só porque eu estou fazendo as coisas do meu jeito, não quer dizer que eu queira ficar longe de você._

_- Você é bem contraditório._

_- Não ria, pare de falar com esse cinismo. Converse comigo direito._

_- Bem infantil da sua parte, Kyo. Querendo falar por telefone algo tão pessoal. O que será que me mantêm preso a você?_

_- Ah... co... como assim?_

_- Você tem tudo que mais me irrita, além de ser um... um... Kusanagi. Por que eu ainda fico com você?_

E dessa vez quem desligou foi Kyo, olhando incrédulo para seu aparelho celular. Ele não podia acreditar que havia ouvido aquilo. Não! Só podia ser outra pessoa falando.

O moreno ficou chorando baixinho, sentindo as palavras do ruivo ecoarem em sua mente. E ali ficou durante horas e horas de lamentação, xingando a si mesmo para depois xingar seu ex-namorado.

E os dias foram passando. Kyo acabou saindo do emprego, ele estava muito deprimido e não conseguia fazer nada direito, recebendo advertências de seus superiores até que resolveu se afastar. E assim ficava sempre na sua casa.

Uma vez pensou em ir até Iori e lhe falar tudo que pensava, mas só de lembrar da última frase do ruivo, suas forças acabavam.

Sua vida estava acabada. O emocional era mais forte que seu físico ou sua tentativa de força de vontade. Não comia direito, não se exercitava mais e muito menos saia de casa.

Numa semana quente, Kyo resolveu sair finalmente de sua casa ou ia enlouquecer. Era uma noite aconchegante de outono, ele estava sentado num barzinho, bebendo um pouco de cerveja, enquanto fumava seu cigarro. E para variar pensava em Iori.

E o coração de Kyo parou algumas batidas ao ver seu querido ruivo do outro lado da rua, colocando seu instrumento musical no porta-malas do carro, enquanto conversava com alguém. Ele sentiu vontade de sair correndo e ir de encontro ao outro, mas ainda estava triste.

- "Eu devia ter mais orgulho! Que merda. Será que Iori não esqueceu que eu sou um Kusanagi e ele um Yagami? Ah! Nunca pensei que ouviria isso novamente. Será que... ele me... amou mesmo?".

O olhar de Kyo era penetrante, seus orbes castanhos pareciam se incendiar e chamar por aquele que desejava. E como aquele olhar era carregado! Foi o suficiente para Yagami olhar para trás, mais precisamente para o barzinho do outro lado da rua, correndo seus orbes azuis pelo lugar até encontrar a figura de Kyo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante um longo tempo, até que a pessoa que estava conversando com Iori o chamou para comentar algo. Kyo se aborreceu, ele colocou dinheiro na mesa, avisando o garçom e saiu do lugar, com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa.

E quando Iori finalmente parou de falar com o dono do bar que havia se apresentado naquela semana, ele voltou a olhar para trás, procurando Kyo com os olhos, mas não o achou. Sentiu um frio correr sua espinha, ele ficou olhando para os lados e chegou a tempo de ver a silhueta do moreno virando a esquina.

Do outro lado do quarteirão, Kyo pegou a chave de sua moto e logo subiu na mesma, saindo daquela rua lentamente, parando atrás de um carro. Era sábado à noite e as ruas estreitas daquele bairro estavam muito movimentadas, por isso mesmo tinha que esperar os carros circularem, não havia passagem para sua moto.

O trânsito andou um pouco, ele teve uma abertura e pensou em passar, mas um carro o cortou. Kyo olhou para o lado e viu que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Yagami.

Kyo esperou o carro do ruivo passar e foi andando atrás, sentindo vontade de dar ré ali mesmo e ir pela calçada. Quando teve um cruzamento, Kyo virou a primeira rua, saindo em velocidade, todavia podia ver os faróis do porsche preto do ruivo lhe seguir.

O moreno parou numa rua e desceu da sua motocicleta, retirando seu capacete. Ele cruzou os braços e observou Iori estacionar o carro e ficar parado.

- Ótimo. Ele quer que eu vá até ele... – falou em voz alta, com irritação.

Kyo atravessou a rua e ficou ao lado da janela de Iori, encarando o ruivo com aspereza. O moreno podia não perceber, mas seu olhar irritado era tão frio quanto o de Iori.

- Vejo que continua saindo para seus bares. – Iori comentou.

- Hum... sim. – respondeu seco. Na verdade mentiu, não havia saído um dia sequer – e você também.

- Sim. Por que não sairia?

- Não sei. Não faço idéia de quem seja você ou do que passa na sua cabeça.

- Não? – riu baixinho.

- Não mesmo, Iori.

- Oras, Kusanagi. Você é muito desligado.

- "Kusanagi? De novo me chamando assim... Ah, Iori..." – refletiu com melancolia. Kyo suspirou e voltou a caminhar até sua moto, ignorando um comentário cínico de Iori.

Ele subiu na sua moto, colocando seu capacete rapidamente. E saiu dali em velocidade, assim não podia ser seguido, apesar de Iori saber exatamente aonde ele morava.

Kyo deu algumas voltas pela cidade até parar na frente de seu prédio, vendo o carro do ruivo parado na mesma rua. Ele entrou no estacionamento e ali estacionou sua moto, suspirando. Ele queria tomar um banho e se deitar.

- Iori!? – indagou num grito ao ver o ruivo próximo a ele – como... como entrou?

- Ah, eu vou ignorar essa pergunta.

Kyo não disse mais nada, ele continuou a andar até o elevador, sendo seguido pelo o outro.

- Quer me visitar?

- Sim. – respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso.

O moreno nada disse até chegar no seu andar. Ele abriu a porta e entrou, vendo que o ruivo avançou e empurrou a porta que se fechou num estrondo. Com certeza havia acordado os vizinhos!

Kyo retirou sua jaqueta e foi até o seu sofá, sentando-se com as pernas abertas e braços apoiados nas mesmas, olhando para Iori com atenção.

- Veio discursar sobre nossa rivalidade, ou veio expor que eu sou um Kusanagi e você um Yagami ou só quer arranjar briga mesmo? – indagou.

O ruivo sentiu o peso das palavras do outro, mas ele que havia começado com o negócio de Yagami e Kusanagi novamente. Um grave erro! Se antes estava reclamando que Kyo era irresponsável, agora o moreno podia reclamar que era insensível e frio.

- Sabe, Iori. Depois daquela conversa, eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – começou a falar – será que era verdade nossa relação? Para dizer aquilo tão friamente, não ligar mais para mim... e ainda por cima voltar a falar comigo nesse tom depois de três semanas. Eu acho que tenho minhas dúvidas. Por favor, poderia esclarecer?

Iori caminhou até uma ponta, sentando-se numa poltrona preta de couro que tanto gostava no apartamento de Kusanagi.

- Eu tenho que pegar o resto das minhas coisas. Podia ser hoje mesmo. O que acha?

- Você quer pegar suas coisas?

- Ah, claro que sim. Isso é, se o Yagami aqui não botou fogo nelas.

- Eu não faria isso.

- Bom saber, – suspirou – e acho que é melhor buscar agora. Vamos indo, pois temos que resolver isso logo. – disse firme, não acreditando que tinha forças para enfrentar Yagami.

Kyo se ergueu e caminhou até o corredor que levava a porta, ele fez a menção de tocar na maçaneta, mas os braços compridos e fortes de Iori lhe envolveram a cintura. O mais alto inclinou seu corpo para frente, encostando sua testa na cabeça do outro.

- O que foi Yagami?

- Não...

- Não?

- Não me chame assim.

Kyo ficou quieto, sentindo o peso daquele pedido. Ele não queria brigar também, apesar de já estar muito ferido.

- Eu falei tantas vezes que te amava. E você nem sequer ligou de novo para mim, e...

- Desculpe, – o interrompeu – eu fiquei puto quando você saiu de casa. Eu pensei em um monte de besteira. Eu estava com ciúme, com raiva de você e de mim mesmo.

- E não pensou duas vezes ao me dizer aquilo. E hoje de novo!

- Eu estava com raiva por ver você tão bem naquele bar.

Kyo se virou de repente, empurrando o maior contra a parede.

- EU FIQUEI TRÊS SEMANAS TRANCANDO EM CASA, CHORANDO POR SUA CAUSA! – gritou, utilizando todo ar que tinha nos seus pulmões.

Iori já havia visto Kyo explodindo antes, mas nunca pensou que veria novamente. O moreno estava possesso e era bem típico de sua personalidade ficar em casa se lamentando mesmo. E nesse instante que Iori olhou para o corpo dele, notando que estava mais magro, com algumas olheiras e uma expressão de cansaço.

Sim, Kyo estava bem mais magro. O moreno havia se pesado. Ele havia perdido oito kg durante sua depressão.

- E seu emprego?

- Eu estava tão mal por sua causa, Iori... que não conseguia fazer nada direito. Eu acabei saindo antes que me demitissem. – confessou, acalmando-se.

Kyo voltou a se mostrar fragilizado, e esse era o homem que Iori gostava. Ele não queira ver Kyo naquele estado eufórico, carregando de raiva e rancor. O ruivo se aproximou, abraçando-o, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos com os dedos.

- Perdão. Eu não queria nos fazer tanto mal. – disse – você sabe... eu... te amo. Eu não falo sempre, mas... é sincero. Eu não te esqueci um dia sequer.

- Bom saber... pelo menos não era uma farsa.

A força do ruivo serviu para puxar Kyo até quarto, ele precisava tirar qualquer dúvida que o outro sentia sobre seu amor.

- Eu vou te provar que não é uma farsa, Kyo. Eu te amo.

- Tudo bem, Iori. – disse cabisbaixo.

Iori começou a despir as roupas do moreno que no começo parecia não ter interesse nenhum naquilo, mas logo começou a sentir a excitação começar a tomá-lo. Ele estava precisando do corpo de Yagami.

- Eu senti muita falta de seu corpo. – disse Iori.

- "Eu também." – respondeu mentalmente.

Os dois estavam nus na cama, ajoelhados e olhando de frente para o outro. E num instante se beijaram com ardor, capturando suas línguas no ar, deixando a saliva escorrer para boca do outro. Suas mãos corriam pelos corpos já conhecidos, matando a saudade.

Eles foram caindo na cama, enquanto se beijavam, rolando de um lado para o outro até Kyo ficar deitado por cima. Iori começou a virar o corpo de Kyo, que entendeu o que ele tanto queria, fazendo um "69" naquela cama.

Iori começou a chupar o membro do outro, puxando seu quadril para baixo e para cima, movimento repetitivos, pressionando ao máximo a sua boca para dar prazer ao outro. Enquanto isso, sentia um prazer indescritível, a boca de Kyo era milagrosa, não sabia como ele tinha o dom e paciência para lhe chupar daquele jeito.

Kyo parou de repente, sentindo o corpo do outro tremer.

- Não pare, Kyo. – pediu.

Com um sorriso Kyo continuou a chupá-lo, sentindo o membro latejar na sua boca. O cheiro forte de sexo, a grossura daquele falo, tudo isso estava excitando Kyo que gemeu baixinho ao sentir que Iori havia parado de chupá-lo. Aquilo havia doído, ele estava duro feito uma pedra e queria gozar, contudo deu atenção ao ruivo.

Continuou seu trabalho até sentir Iori gozar na sua boca com jatos de sêmen. E engoliu tudo, lambendo toda sua extensão, até o saco e a virilha para voltar a chupar novamente, acariciando com a mão.

Kyo foi puxado para o lado e Iori subiu em cima dele, devorando sua boca com paixão.

- Kyo... eu quero mostrar meu amor por você.

- Iori, esquece isso, – falou – não vamos mais falar nisso.

- Não quero que tenha dúvidas. – disse – Kyo... eu quero que você me possua.

Aquelas palavras arrepiaram cada pêlo de Kusanagi, ele deu algumas piscadas e encarou o ruivo. Ele precisava ouvir aquilo de novo. Não estava acreditando que Iori estava deixando que ele realizasse um dos seus maiores desejos.

- Co-como?

- Eu quero provar que pertenço somente a você. – falou.

E o ruivo deitou-se na cama, vendo que Kyo logo se aproximou, ficando de quatro em cima dele. Os dois se encaravam. O moreno abriu um lindo sorriso, ele puxou a mão de Yagami e beijou-a.

- Eu vou ser cuidadoso.

- Eu sei que vai. – sorriu amoroso.

Kyo se derreteu! Ele tinha que brigar mais vezes com Yagami para ver novamente essa expressão tão afável e acatar esse pedido tão sedutor.

Dois dedos de Kyo foram levados à boca de Yagami que começou a chupá-los com malícia, sugando-os enquanto olhava nos olhos de seu namorado, mostrando-se cada vez mais desejoso, apesar de estar um pouco nervoso.

Kyo afastou-se um pouco e abaixou-se no meio das pernas de Iori, abrindo-as para ver o lugar que entraria e aquilo o deixou entusiasmado. Ele passou a língua pela aquela entrada, vendo que Iori começou a se remexer, depois começou a introduzir um dedo.

- Relaxa... – pediu.

A tensão era grande, por instinto Iori se contraía, não conseguia evitar. Mas Kyo estava sendo cuidadoso, ele pressionava o primeiro dedo com lentidão, agarrando o falo grosso do ruivo e o pondo novamente na boca para excitá-lo.

Os ouvidos de Kusanagi estavam sendo preenchidos pelos gemidos carregados de prazer de seu namorado. E amou isso! Yagami estava gostando afinal. O seu dedo indicador entrou por inteiro, Kyo começou a movimentá-lo até que Iori se acostumou e quando viu o relaxamento do outro, começou a somar outro dedo.

- Ahh... Ah! Kyo!! – gemeu alto, agarrando a cabeça do outro, que parou de chupá-lo por instante, reclamando do puxão de cabelo.

Kyo se ergueu e começou a masturbar o ruivo com a mão. E agora havia empurrado os dois dedos que o estocavam com lentidão, aumentando em certos momentos. A expressão do ruivo era de dor e prazer, aquilo era novo no relacionamento.

- Iori... você fica lindo sendo comido.

- Ahhh... vai logo com isso.

- Eu já vou... meu amor. – sussurrou a última parte.

Ele apartou as nádegas do ruivo, olhando a região com atenção, mirando seu alvo. Logo colocou seus dedos novamente, assim podia ver aquele buraco se abrindo para ele, e quando se deu por satisfeito, deu um tapa forte na coxa de Iori e segurou seu próprio membro.

- Eu vou colocar.

O ruivo fechou os olhos e ficou esperando, tentando relaxar o máximo que podia.

A cabeça do membro começou a ser empurrada por aquele canal, enquanto puxava o quadril de Iori na sua direção. O ruivo rebolava, ajudando na penetração, gemendo alto ao sentir seu corpo se alargar. Aquilo doía, mas precisava que fosse logo. Precisava provar que era somente do homem que o possuía e de mais ninguém!

- Kyo! Ahh... ah... – gemia baixinho, com a respiração ofegante.

- Relaxa. – pediu Kyo mais uma vez.

Quando o membro de Kyo entrou por completo, Iori começou a sentir toda sua largura, as veias, o seu formato e principalmente seu calor. O moreno começou a mover seu próprio quadril para frente e para trás, lentamente, esperando que seu amado Yagami se acostumasse com tudo aquilo.

As expressões do maior eram de pura dor e incômodo. Kyo voltou a manipular seu membro, mexendo-se lentamente. Começou a dar uns trancos mais fortes ao ver que Iori estava menos incomodado e até começou a ouvir gemidos mais longos e baixos.

Estava muito gostoso! Iori pensava, abrindo seus olhos para ver a expressão prazerosa de seu namorado. Kyo estava lindo daquele jeito e gostou de ficar observando-o.

- Ah... Isso está muito bom! – Kyo disse ofegante – você é tão apertado!

- Ahh... ah... Kyo... não pare. – pediu.

O suor começou a se apoderar do corpo de ambos. Aquilo era um exercício árduo que ambos adoravam praticar.

Kyo deitou em cima de Iori e beijou a sua boca, continuando a se movimentar, só que dessa vez ia mais lento e mais fundo. Iori fechou suas mãos nas nádegas de Kyo, procurando sua entrada com o dedo, invadindo o local.

- Ah... Iori... – gemeu alto ao sentir aquele toque.

Os dois começaram a se esfregar lentamente. Iori o penetrava com o dedo quando dava e Kyo ia com seu falo, estocando cada milímetro daquele canal, arrancando uivos de prazer do seu amado ruivo.

Os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais intensos. O primeiro a gozar foi Iori, molhando ambos abdomens. E Kyo não se agüentou muito tempo, sentindo seu falo ser esmagado e o dedo de Iori lhe enlouquecer. No final o ruivo tinha que penetrá-lo de alguma forma. Kyo era somente seu!

Os dois caíram na cama, cansados suados e felizes com aquela agitação toda. Eles se abraçaram, beijando-se, misturando o suor, a saliva, a paixão que ficou guardada durante esse tempo.

- Eu te amo, Kyo. Eu não sou o tipo que vive falando isso, mas eu demonstro através dos meus atos.

- Iori, eu sei disso. Você sempre foi tão atencioso, eu que sou relapso demais. Mas eu vou aprender com o tempo.

- Volta para casa. – pediu, beijando a boca vermelha.

- Não. – disse firme.

- Mas... Kyo...

- Iori, eu preciso ser responsável. Eu não posso deixar você fazer tudo, eu não me toco. Eu preciso amadurecer e...

O moreno foi calado com um beijo tépido e envolvente que o deixou sem ar durante alguns segundos. Seu peito subia e descia, enquanto Iori o encarava. Definitivamente o ruivo tinha mais fôlego que Kusanagi.

- Eu quero acordar e olhar para você.

- Eu te dou uma foto minha. – riu baixinho, recebendo um puxão leve de cabelo – Brincadeira, brincadeira!

- Eu estou falando sério. Eu não quero você longe de mim, já foi difícil fazê-lo morar comigo! – disse com um tom mais alto.

- Não vamos brigar, por favor.

- Não estamos e não vamos brigar. Eu quero que volte para nossa casa.

- Iori...

- Eu vou fazê-lo varrer aquele quintal todos os dias. Não precisa trabalhar também, você já tem seu dinheiro. – observou.

- Todos os dias? – indagou, fazendo cara de cansaço.

- Sim, assim você ocupará sua cabeça com outras coisas e parará de pensar besteiras. Não agüento ver você morando aqui sozinho quando tem um lugar ao meu lado. – disse docilmente.

- Seis meses. Dê-me seis meses. – pediu Kyo.

- Um mês!

- Quatro!

- Dois meses.

- Tudo bem, – sorriu – dois meses e você pode me arrancar daqui.

O ruivo sorriu, ele não estava muito feliz em saber que ficaria dois meses morando separado de Kyo, mas viu que o outro precisava de um pouco de espaço e tempo para pensar nas suas ações.

- Eu vou te arrastar pelos cabelos se você fizer birra. – disse.

- Hum... o que acha de pararmos de falar um pouco e brincarmos mais?

O ruivo subiu em cima do corpo do moreno, beijando a sua boca, enquanto suas mãos começaram a passear livremente pelo corpo entregue de Kusanagi.

- Eu ia sugerir isso. – comentou Iori.

Kyo sorriu, enlaçando seu namorado com as pernas em sua cintura.

- E o que estava esperando?

Os dois sorriram radiantes e avançaram no outro, terminando assim aquela briga e tola que estava surgindo entre eles.

_OoO_

"_Amo a liberdade, por isso deixo livre tudo que tenho...  
Se voltar é porque conquistei, se não é porque nunca possuí!"_

_OoO_

NOTA: Um fanfiction água com açúcar com briga e separações do jeito que eu gosto. Para mim esse é o tempero ideal. Eu não digo tempero perfeito, pois para ser perfeito é necessário um triângulo amoroso.

Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfiction. Para quem gosta de Iori Uke... Ele ficou bem fofinho nesse final.

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Leona-EBM

1/2/2009


End file.
